Reunions and Sortings
by HarryNGinnyorPercabeth
Summary: This story is about the children of the weasleys and the potters. it begins the night before the last chapter in the seventh book, with a family reunion.
1. Of Family and Fights

Molly Weasley ran frantically from room to room making sure everything was clean, though running around was a little harder now that she was so old. Yet she still managed to be obsessive about her house.

"Calm down Molly! They won't care about a mess!" called Arthur from the living room. Suddenly several _cracks_ broke through the air.

"Mom? Dad? We're here!" Ron's voice echoed through the house, and a muffled argument between Rose and Hugo could be heard through the thin walls.

"I will not have to fight a troll on my first day. Everyone is sorted into their houses by putting on the sorting hat; I read it in _Hogwarts, __a__H__istory_." Rose stated matter of factly. Ron muttered something along the lines of 'more like her mother every day' and walked through the door.

"Mom? You here? I know we're early but Hermione doesn't like to be late." Ron whispered the last part of the statement.

"I heard that Ronald, and for your information, it's rude to be late!" Hermione remarked acidly.

"MOM! DAD! Quit the fighting for one minute? I don't think I've ever seen grandma's lips go that thin!" Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Honestly! Fighting in front of you children, of all the childish behavior-"

"That's profiling! I am a child and I don't act like that!" Rose yelped, sounding as if she had memorized that from some book.

"I don't know what people must think! Hermione, you're head of the healers at St. Mungo's, and Ronald, I taught you better than that!"Molly practically screeched, totally disregarding Rose's statement.

"Now honey. It's their last night before Hogwarts, I thought we agreed that we'd make this pleasant, just a nice family dinner and no arguing?" Arthur said, smiling softly under his stern tone.

"Yes, but- oh fine. Now where are my Grand babies!?" she changed the subject deftly. Molly hugged both Hugo and Rose in turn as they ran forward. Hugo immediately after dove for her cooking and was bounced back by a shield charm, and Rose pulled out a book, her bushy hair and brown eyes making her look like an exact carbon copy of Hermione, except for the violent red shade of her bushy hair. Hugo had inherited blonde hair from somewhere, no one was quite sure where, and looked nothing like either of his parents.

Two more cracks broke through the air, announcing Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Chloe, and Jeanie. Moments later four silvery blonde heads and one flaming red one popped through the door.

"Hey Mom! What are you making? It smells great!" Bill joined Hugo in attempting to breach Molly's shield.

"Really upped the security on the food this year Mom." Said Bill when a particularly nasty spell reaction scorched his left eyebrow.

"If I didn't the food would all be gone before Harry got here, he is always late!" Molly was trying hard to sound stern but no one could mistake the loving caress to her voice when she mentioned Harry.

One more crack broke the night, and a very wolfy looking young man loped through the front door.

"Hey, Molly! Is Dad here yet?" he asked, while walking over to the table.

"Harry's late as usual, but I'm very glad you could make it!" she exclaimed. Arthur was sitting in a corner trying to get Rose to talk to him; she would look up say something quickly then go back to her book, annoyance spreading across her face.

Teddy saw the guys trying to get through the barrier and rolled his eyes. He shook his arms out and pulled up his right sleeve, the arm immediately turning into a paw which he swiped through the spell, disintegrating it.

He smiled and grabbed a plate his hair suddenly turning a sickening shade of green.

"I still can't figure out why that happens when I transform." He said, pointing to his hair. He screwed up his face and his hair went back to its usual shade of dark brown.

"Actually, when in the burrow, do as the Weasleys do." He said, turning his hair to a deep shade of red, matching Bill's perfectly.

"Very funny Teddy, I wonder where the rest of the brood is?" Arthur looked out the window just as seven more people appeared with an earsplitting crack.

"Charlie! And you brought Jackie and the kids, oh wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley began absentmindedly making potatoes. There was already four bowls of them on the table.

"Illy! Please! I won't break it!" "You may not borrow my potions kit to make a LOVE POTION, Leila!" "but Reily Thomas is the cutest boy in fourth year!" "NO" "PLEASE!" "NO." "FINE!" the two sisters broke off to opposite sides of the room while Charlie rolled his eyes, kissed his wife, Jackie, and went to hug his mother. His other two daughters had their heads together and were whispering, a mischevious glint in their eyes.

"Valarie. Tainia. No tricks tonight OK? Not even when Acacia and Arceli come." Jackie said sternly. Georeg's twins were alsmot as notrious for trouble as he was.

"Jackie! would you explain some things to me about-" Arthur held up his head hopefully. "Grandpa! Mom isn't here to be interogated about muggles. Now, can you tell me the story about that flying car?" Arthur stepped forwad to hug his gandpa Arthur. this was going to be confusing.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny had flown with their five children on broomstick, the three year olds weren't big enough to side along apparate yet. They were walking up to the house. Suddenly Ginny ran for the bushes, muttering morning sickness like it was a curse word.

"Amazing flying Aaron, you to Sirius! Three years old and you're probably better than that Scorpius Malfoy! Never let him beat you at anything guys!" the last sentence he said in an undertone.

"just because I'm throwing up doesn't mean I can't hear you! retching noise, don't set them against the poor boy, they haven't even met him!" more retching noises

"Harry! Good to see you old man!" Harry rolled his eyes, only one person would call someone younger then themselves 'old man', Percy the annoying was here.

"Dear Ginny! And you brought the children! Hello Aaron, Albus Severus, Sirius, Lily, and James!" he said all the children's names as if they were one word.

"Hello Percy, Penelope, Patrick" James practically spat Patrick's name, as if it were disgusting.

"Pease tell me you've gotten over the whole Fern likeing me better thing, it's just that she doesn't like big headed quidich stars."

"And I don't like know-it-all, no-athletic-ability, good-for-nothing, layabouts!" screeched James, running up as if to throw a punch at Patrick.

Harry rolled his eyes and flicked his wand; both the boys were now in full body binds on the ground.

"Stand up and shake hands when I let you go. Patrick, gloating makes you look like a prig, James, don't be a sore loser."

"Don't parent MY son Harry. He was perfectly polite! It was James who was insulting!" Percy said defensively.

"Since when is big headed quidditch star a compliment Percy?"

"Stop it now. Harry, let the boys up, Percy, say you're sorry or I'll curse you into next week!" Ginny said with her usual ferocity.

"I am not-" Ginny raised her wand, "not sorry" finished Percy. Then with a slightly ruffled look at Harry Percy walked into the house with his family.

Ginny ushered her children in after them but didn't follow.

"Mum already said I'm to close to having seven kids and they the Chaos would kill me, what will she say when she finds out I'm pregnant. With twins. Again!"

"Are you happy?" Harry asked, with that knowing glint in his eye.

"Yes- but Mum-"

"Don't worry about her, it's you that counts Gin." And with that they walked through the doors, for the first all Weasley and Potter reunion.


	2. Of Love and War

Acacia nudged her sister, "If the muggle church claims we're anti- religious, why are we saying grace?"

"Pull a prank?" Araceli's lips barely moved when she said this.

"Are you insane? With Grandma Weasley here?"

"So I put a decoy detonator in the coat stand and-"

"Did you not hear me?"

"I'll set it off in two minutes if this monologue isn't over."

"Be quiet! I'm paying attention!" hissed Rose.

"And thank you for you know who's death. And the death of his death eaters Macnair, Lestrange…" Acacia zoned out again. She looked around the table naming her relatives as she saw them.

The red heads were the majority. Ron, her uncle. Bill, also her uncle. George, her father. Araceli, her sister. Herself. Percy, her snotty uncle. Patrick, her cousin. Rose, her cousin. Charlie, her uncle. Leila, her cousin. Ileana, her cousin. Arthur, also her cousin.

Black hair came in second. Harry, her uncle and the savior of the known world. James, her cousin. Albus, her cousin. Aaron and Sirius, the only other set of twins in the room (besides Dad, but his twin died). Jackie, her aunt, married to Charlie. Valarie, her cousin. Taina, also her cousin. Alicia, her mother was the last black haired one.

Acacia was really bored. Everyone left was blonde. Fleur, Victoire, Chloe, Jeanie, and Penelope.

At least this beat listening to Grandma Weasley's speech. Any moment now she would be thanking whoever this guy was for air. BA-BOOM. Acacia glared at Araceli, who was smiling with glee, her decoy Detonator had gone off.

"ACACIA!" somebody roared as the dining room was thrown into chaos. Araceli must have done more than a decoy detonator; the chandelier had fallen onto the middle of the table.

"I am not taking the rap for you again!" hissed Acacia. Araceli rolled her eyes; Acacia was a sucker and would always take the blame.

George was laughing hysterically, and pulling out his wand. He had gotten very good at reversing his daughter's pranks over the years.

"ACACIA!" Acacia finally figured out who was yelling, grandma Weasley had white powder smeared across her face and several pieces of glass were sticking out of her bun.

George rolled his eyes. "Windgardium Leviousa! Reparo! Scourgify! Mischief Managed!" that last one was new, and Harry had spat out his mouthful of mashed potatoes when he said it. But the decoy detonator suddenly came back into the room and saluted him, which was kind of awkward, since he didn't have an arm. Then it exploded.

"That was fun." Said George. If grandma got any redder she might just explode.

"Acacia, can you tell me why you did this?" grandma sounded calm, but one look at her face told Acacia she would burst if pushed.

"I didn't do it. Why do you always blame me? Araceli did it!" grandma Weasley rolled her eyes.

"Araceli never pulls pranks! I swear! If you blame someone who didn't do it again I will give you the spanking of your life!"

"You can't spank me! I'm thirteen!"

"Want to bet on that?"

"Araceli did it mom." George piped up.

"What?"

"She's got that mischievous glint to her eyes that I recognize from Fred. Besides, I may only have one ear, but I'm not deaf. Araceli was telling Acacia and Acacia tried to stop her."

"Araceli how could you? I thought you were the good twin!" Grandma Weasley asked.

"Simple, I put a decoy detonator in the coat stand and a simple timed exploding spell in the chandelier then I-"

"Why?"

"Because saying Grace really freaking boring!"

"You need to show more respect!"

Grandma Weasley grabbed Araceli's ear and dragged her out of the room. Immediately everyone started eating.

"Finally! I thought it would never end!"

"FOOD!"

"How was your summer?"

Victoire tried to get Teddy's attention, but he was already shoveling food down his throat.

"Is it fun to work at Gringotts with my dad?"

Suddenly Teddy realized who was talking to him and blushed.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked you if you liked working with Dad at Gringotts." A slight air of her mother's French accent could be heard in Victoire's words, but she was much easier to understand.

"Yeah! But he doesn't have to much work anymore with the curse breakers, my paws can disintegrate everything but Dad's invisibility cloak's spells."

"Isn't that because it's one of the deathly hallows? And did Uncle Harry actually let you try to break those enchantments?"

"No, but I discovered Werewolf eyes can't see through it like moody's eye and I slashed at him when I heard the motion once." He shrugged his shoulders guiltily.

"That was on the full moon, wasn't it? You don't have as much control then" Victoire put her hand on Teddy's shoulder comfortingly.

"I could have killed him-"

"But you didn't. And that's all that matters."

"Did you read that book about the string theory? I hear it's really good!" Acacia asked Rose hopefully, the girl always ignored her.

"It was a bit inaccurate." Rose answered shortly, then turned her back to Acacia and put her big book (the history of the world, Magical and Mortal) up in front of her face.

Acacia sighed; she was fighting a losing battle. The only people Rose would give the time of day to would be her brother and that fourth year boy, Elijah, or whatever his name was.

She let her gaze fall over to her parents. Ginny was laughing at something George had said and Harry was staring at her with that adoring look he was never without around her. Then Ginny looked around and saw him looking at her. She reached over and ran her hand across his cheek, that same look on her face.

That was what Acacia wanted. Someone who would look at her with adoration and she could love back. Someone who wouldn't look at anyone else, but that was rare. She knew it was because the only people she had ever seen love each other like that were her parents. Ron and Hermione might, but they fought too often to tell.

She wanted the perfect guy. Someone who was brave, kind, and the exact opposite of that stupid David boy. So what if he was as handsome as the rising sun and a year older? She hated him! And no matter how hard he tried he couldn't change that.

Acacia looked over at Victoire, whose beauty nearly matched that of her mother's. She had finished eating and was talking with Teddy, a small glint of happiness in her eyes. Teddy looked sad, but that didn't suppress the sliver of a smile she pulled out of him.

Araceli smiled into her plate. Five, four, three, two- BOOM! The entire dining room was covered in white foam that erupted out of the pudding.

"ACACIA!" Araceli grinned wider; this was going to be a fun night.


	3. More of War, and a Little Love

"What's Hogwarts like Taina?" Valarie asked her older sister, a bit of reverence in her voice. She had always dreamt of going to Hogwarts, she wanted to be head girl and catch a snitch and be in Gryffindor-

"For first years it's usually terrifying and exciting, and never assume you know what is going to happen. One time I was late for class and I skipped the trip stair but then Peeves started throwing water balloons at me-"

"Who's Peeves?" Valarie twirled a piece of her jet black hair between her fingers, wishing it was the same red shade as her father's, or at least the kind of black caught the light and shone like her sister Taina's.

"Peeves is a poltergeist, he likes to cause trouble. If you're late for class, not running into him is worth two trick stairs and a locked door." Taina's eyes were dead serious, the firelight reflecting in them, causing a frightening enough effect to scare Valarie out of asking anymore questions. She stood up and scurried away.

Taina kept her face dead serious until she knew Valarie was out of earshot, and then broke down laughing. James sat down next to her, a mischievous look on his face, reminding her of Araceli.

"I just saw Teddy and Victoire!

"So?"

"And they were KISSING!"

"So?"

"They're cousins!"

"So?"

"Ugh!" James stood up again and glared at Taina, then walked away. Taina sighed; no one had ever explained to him how Teddy became a part of his family apparently. Teddy had always been just like an older brother to James, but they weren't actually blood related.

"Hey! Chloe!" Taina stood up and walked over to her part Veela cousin.

"Vhat is it?" Chloe still retained some of her French accent, as she had opted to go to Beaubatons instead of Hogwarts.

"Your older sister is kissing Teddy." Taina said bluntly.

"It took long enough. She has liked hem for ages!"

"I thought you like him to?"

"Yes, vut he say I am to young vor hem…" Taina saw a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes.

"She liked me!"

"She likes me now!"

"No! She just thinks you can help her with her homework!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

"NO!"

James threw his wand to the side and grabbed Patrick's hair, he hadn't learned any curses yet, since he was just about to start third year.

Patrick didn't know any curses because he spent all his time patrolling the corridors even though he wasn't a prefect yet. Unfortunately for Patrick, he was the skinniest twig of a boy who had never been in a fight in his life.

Harry looked up from his conversation with Ginny, and rolled his eyes. Could that boy not stay out of fights?

"Relashio!" Harry pointed his wand and thought. He wouldn't interfere if James was evenly matched, but Patrick was getting his butt kicked.


End file.
